


翌日早晨（translation of 'The Morning After'）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 另類的愛（A Strange Kind of Love） [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 閃電俠2014電視劇
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, 情侶關係的暗示, 輕鬆歡樂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 巴里是個晨型人。萊感到困惑。他們倆都很可愛。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123047) by [Delen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delen/pseuds/Delen). 



咖啡的香味喚醒了他。萊在羽絨被下伸懶腰時捲起了腳趾，他感覺非常舒適，舒適到甚至完全不在意誰正待在他的廚房裡，又為什麼待在那裡。過了幾分鐘，想來一杯新鮮出爐的咖啡的想法終究讓他抗拒不了。  
朝陽透過窗戶微微照射進來，他壓下想打呵欠的衝動，赤著腳不發出一絲聲響，靜靜地穿越客廳。當他穿過轉角抵達廚房時，他愣住了，并任由眼前的景象進入他視線之內。  
巴里·艾倫看起來比萊眼下的狀態還清醒得多。他的頭髮看起來一如既往地蓬亂，身體卻安安分分地穿著牛仔褲以及——那件毛衣是我的嗎？廚房的流理台上放著兩杯還在冒著熱氣的咖啡，一杯是滿的，另一杯已經喝去一半了。在灶爐上煮著的東西正發出咝咝聲響，年輕的男人則趁勢把幾片吐司放在盤子上。巴里一副自在的模樣讓萊不禁挑起了眉，他哼著曲子在萊的廚房裡忙碌著，就好像這是世界上最正常的事一樣。  
巴里發現他正倚在廚房入口，而出乎意料的，這只讓巴里臉上的笑容益發明朗起來。「噢 ！你醒來了！早安！」萊還來不及眨眼，更別提做出反應，就感覺到自己臉頰被印上了一個輕柔的吻，然後一個杯子被塞進了他手裡。他啜了一口咖啡以此掩飾自己的失語，巴里則蹦蹦跳跳回到灶台，把已經煮好的早餐舀進盤子，再把煤氣頭關上。  
「這都是什麼？」萊的嘴巴總算追上他腦袋的速度了。  
巴里再次對他笑了笑，萊很好奇這小子是否知道他這樣對著自己笑的話自己的心臟會像一個傻子般瘋狂跳動翻轉。「我想在我離開之前給你做頓早餐。」  
萊消化著巴里說的話，而他偏偏纏住了最不中聽的那個部分。「離開？」他試著讓自己的聲音保持平淡單調卻失敗了，他討厭自己的語氣流露出失望的情緒。  
巴里的笑容終於褪去。「我還得去上班。」語氣中充滿了歉意。更像是悔恨。「我知道，這糟透了。」他歎了口氣，手指梳過自己的頭髮。  
萊沒有做出回應。咖啡因開始在他的腦袋裡發揮作用，他才逐漸察覺巴里其實並不想離開。巴里希望他可以留下來。跟他待在一起。他的心臟開始以一種愉快的節奏在跳動著。  
巴里似乎沒察覺到萊的沉默，他只是專注在用腳輕輕踢著地上。當他再次開口時，他的語氣複雜地混合著自信與尷尬。「我，呃，我在想說……」當兩人的視線對上時他的聲音逐漸減弱。  
閃電俠與寒冷隊長的超現實一幕，完全脫離原本性格并磕磕碰碰地上演著單純的家庭生活故事，這瘋狂的景象突然在同一時間竄入他們倆的思緒。這畫面感覺一點也不正常，卻又正常得徹底。  
萊輕笑時巴里也咧開嘴微笑。阻隔在兩人之間的隔閡早已被打碎，他們倆對此有自知之明，而經過昨晚之後這隔閡更是徹底融化了。  
萊放下杯子，他輕輕碰上巴里的臀部，對方則抬高手，隨意地把雙臂圍繞在萊的脖子周圍。「我在想呢，」巴里再次說道。「我是說，現在我是不得不離開，但是，我可以再跟你見面嗎？在我放工后？然後我們可以一起吃晚餐？或者做些什麼？」他的聲音漸漸消失，他再次變得不確定起來，不安的視線在萊的臉上游移不定。  
萊試著要讓自己看起來無動於衷，無奈他那翻騰洶湧的內心讓他實在難以做到這點。他挑了挑眉。「你這是在約我出去嗎，小紅？」  
他得到了巴里臉紅的反應作為獎賞。「我的意思是，如果你，如果我們不——」  
「因為我很樂意。」  
巴里說的話就這麼卡在中途，他的雙眼不敢置信地睜大，接著又再次笑了。「你，你真的願意？太好了！真好。這太好了。」  
萊露出個壞心眼的笑容，他趁巴里被困在自己的尷尬症裡面還未原地爆炸之前傾身上前。他們交換了一個純潔的親吻，這個吻所帶出的千言萬語比巴里吞吞吐吐說出的話更多。兩人分開時，巴里保持著微笑，他的視線移到還在萊的脖子上逗留的雙臂，隨即就因為戴在手腕上的手錶所顯示的時間而睜大了雙眼。  
「好吧，我現在真要走了！」他在房間內快速移動，拿好鑰匙與手機，再喝了最後一口咖啡。他往大門的方向移去，卻再次在萊的面前停下。「那，我們今晚見。」他看起來氣喘細細，而他們倆都不確定那是快速移動或者是滿懷期盼所導致的。  
「祝你有美好的一天，親愛的，」萊揶揄道。「現在你最好趁還沒真的遲到之前快點離開這裡。」  
巴里對他笑了笑，往後跳了幾步，接著便在一片模糊中不見了蹤影。  
萊在他身後輕笑，他溜進廚房去，若有所思地拿起了一片吐司。他有一場約會。寒冷隊長跟閃電俠有一場實實在在的約會。他搖了搖頭，思索著在他胸口逐漸擴散的那股怪異的感覺究竟是什麼，它感覺起來像是痛苦，卻又不全然是。當這一切開始明朗化時，他停下咀嚼到一半的動作，又笑出了聲。這或許是萊納德斯·納特在人生中第一次真正感到幸福。

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> 這是我的第一篇同人文，也是第一篇發出來的文！歡迎任何讀後感。請讓我知道如果我需要添加一些標籤，或之類的，畢竟我現在還在慢慢學習中。希望大家都能喜歡這篇文！


End file.
